Drops of Jupiter
by puckerbray
Summary: She was a snob and he hated her, but she loved him, she goes to Europe for three months on tour and when she comes back she is a whole new person. Nikayla Nelena Songfic.


**Drops of Jupiter**

Nate Grey hated Mikayla Russo plain and simple. Mikayla was stuck up and snobby, she didn't care about anyone but herself and her music. They met during a interview and he hated her the second she said hello. Not to mention she hated one of his best friends. Luckily she went on tour in Europe for three months, so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Mikayla was in love with Nate, she just had never been in love and she didn't know how to express it. Nate had made it clear that he hated her and it broke her heart, about a week after he had blown up at her she found about the European tour and accepted without a second thought. Mikayla knew she needed to change and she was going to take her time away from Nate to do it. She needed to find herself.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

_**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey**_

_**She acts like summer and walks like rain**_

Three months came and went quickly and Mikayla was back. She stepped off the plane, she had forgotten all about Nate. Nate was in the airport coming back from a visit to his grandparents and he ran into her. There was something different, he wasn't sure if it was the way her dark brown hair seemed to shine or the way she walked so gracefully through the airport.

When he got a glimpse of her face he knew that what had changed was the smile that was spread across her face.

_**Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey**_

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon**_

_**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**_

"Mikayla?" Nate asked catching up to her.

"Nathan Grey?" Mikayla asked looking closely at him and smiling.

"Wow, it's great to see you," Nate said regretting the things he had said before she left.

"How have you been?" Mikayla said as if nothing ever happened and wrapping her arms around him.

"Great," he said smiling, "Things are really going great for Connect 3," he said pulling away from her.

"Aww, that's great," she said with true sincerity in her voice.

Nate could tell by how much her voice had softened that she changed alot, he was taking in her beauty while she talked to her agent.

"Nate I have to go," Mikayla said pulling him out of his daze, "Call me and we can catch up," she smiled and waved goodbye.

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey!" the voice on the other line was Mikayla, you could hear the sweetness in her voice.

"Hey, it's Nate," After saying that he knew it was stupid since she had caller I.D. like everyone else in the world.

"I know," she giggled which made Nate's heart skip a beat. he was in love.

"Uhh, I just called to see if you wanted to go out to lunch or something," Nate tried to sound like he was breathing even though just hearing her was making him forget his own name.

"Sure, that would be great," she actually sounded excited.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at noon?" Nate asked.

"Sounds great, see you soon." Mikayla waited for his response before hanging up the phone.

"Bye," He couldn't think of anything else to say, luckily he didn't say hello or something dumb like that.

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun**_

_**Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated**_

Nate walked up her front steps and rang the doorbell. Mikayla answered wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black vest with black converse, hair pulled back in a perfect messy bun. **(A/N: haha oxymoron! hehe sorry)**

"Hey," her smile was brilliant, her teeth were bright as the stars.

"H-hi," Nate stuttered looking at her close the door and then put on her designer sunglasses.

Nate stood there as Mikayla stood with him looking uncomfortable.

"Soo, do you want to go or are we just gonna stand on my porch all day?" Mikayla laughed.

Nate snapped out of it and felt his cheeks blaze, "Yeah, let's go," he said turning away quickly so she wouldn't see his embarrassment.

He opened the limo door for her and she slid in and chuckled, "Bigger than mine," she buckled up.

"Really?" Nate tried to seem surprised even though he knew that he was much bigger than her in the music business and he was sure to have a bigger limo.

"Yeeup!" She said turning to look at him.

"How was Europe?" Nate asked, he had been there and he was curious to know what she thought of it.

"Beautiful," she simply replied looking out the window as they pulled away.

"What was your favorite country?"

"France, Paris particularly" Mikayla replied without even having to think, "Have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower at night?" she asked Nate.

Nate nodded, "Yeah, that was my favorite stop too."

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there**_

They walked into the little cafe on the corner and sat down at a booth. The waitress walking over right away.

"Hello, here are some menus," she set them down on the table, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Mikayla paused and looked at her name-tag, "Briana," she smiled at her and opened the menu.

Briana walked away and Mikayla looked at the beverages. She avoided eye contact with Nate.

"I changed while I was in Europe," They both knew exactly what she was talking about.

Nate nodded, "I know, I could tell."

"I realized the way I was acting was uncalled for, I know who I am now." Mikayla knew what she wanted but she acted like she was still deciding.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Nate said still looking at his Menu as well.

"I missed you," Mikayla said bluntly.

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**_

_**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey**_

_**She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo**_

_**Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey**_

"Really?" Nate put his menu down and looked at her even though her eyes were hidden behind the menu.

"Yeah," Mikayla was quiet.

Nate suddenly felt guilty that he couldn't agree cause he hadn't missed her at all, and he had actually been happy she was gone.

"I'm glad you're back," Nate smiled.

Mikayla put her menu down and looked Nate in the eyes and whispered, "I thought you hated me."

Nate was desperate to change the subject his eyes averted away from hers and he asked out of the blue, "So what did you do in Europe?"

She looked hurt that they changed the subject, cause she knew that she either had hated her or still hated her.

"Well I got a few piano lessons and learned Tae-bo, museums and stuff," she shrugged.

"What was your favorite museum?" Nate was glad that they were off the last topic and was actually interested in this conversation.

"Well it was the planetarium actually," her face lit up again, "I learned a lot of constellations, I will have to show you some time."

"How about tonight?" Nate wanted to be with her, she was a better person now, "It's supposed to be clear tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled with pure happiness.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

_**I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane**_

_**Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land**_

They spent the day together talking about everything from music to politics, he was falling in love with her more and more every time she spoke. Mikayla was not the same, she learned a lot. Nate found himself jealous when she talked about how 'romantic' the guys in Europe are. He thought he could never compare to anything in her league.

When the sun set they walked to a nearby hill and sat down at the top, Nate sat down and started to look at the sky. Mikayla found her seat next to him and looked up as well.

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**_

_**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back to the milky way**_

"No matter how much I liked Europe, California is always my favorite place," Mikayla didn't mention that the reason she liked it most was because Nate was with her here.

"Look," Mikayla pointed to the sky, "You can see the milky way," she smiled at the site.

"Wow," Nate looked up and he was astonished, it was absolutely beautiful.

Mikayla giggled, "That's my favorite candy."

Nate laughed at how she had completely ruined the moment.

_**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind**_

_**Was it everything you wanted to find**_

_**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there**_

Mikayla was sitting with her knees in her chest, you could see her shiver.

Nate glanced over at her, "Are you cold?" he asked.

Mikayla simply nodded, her teeth chattering.

"Here," Nate slipped his zip up hoodie off and on to her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said pulling it around her tighter.

It was silent for the most part, every once in awhile Mikayla would point out a constellation, making Nate smile every time she did.

"Oh look!" she was looking behind them, "There's Venus," she pointed as Nate looked.

"It's my favorite," she smiled.

"Why's that?" Nate asked curious.

"In roman mythology it's the Goddess of Love," she sounded really smart, Nate never knew she had a brain under her big -_beautiful_- hair.

_**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**_

_**Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong.**_

The mention of love made Nate's stomach flip. Nate was in love. He was in love with Mikayla. _Madly_ in love with her.

Mikayla smiled as she got up and stretched then started to spin around practicing the tango -which she learned in Spain- Her eyes were closed as she randomly spun around trying to remember the steps, she had to go to a wedding the next day.

Nate smiled as he stood up and waited for her to spin, when she did he positioned himself and he spun into him.

Her eyes shot open surprised to see Nate there. She looked at him at first but then smiled and took his hands and danced with him to no music.

"What are you doing?" he smirked as he lead.

"Dancing," she replied smirking back at him.

_**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone **__**Conversation**_

_**The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me**_

Mikayla smiled and took things into her own hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck still swaying. Nate followed by wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying with her.

"You know, I can tell you almost anything and I know you won't judge me," she told him having talked to him all day and knowing so much about him.

"Me too," he answered his mouth right next to her ear.

They just swayed to the rhythm of the crickets. It felt so right.

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**_

_**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back toward the milky way**_

They were in love with each other, head over heels love.

Mikayla placed her chin on his shoulder and looked up at the sky and pulled away with a smile, "Look" she pointed to the star shooting across the sky, Nate smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, "Make a wish."

Mikayla closed her eyes gracefully and opened them again a few seconds later and looked at Nate.

"What did you wish for?" he asked her smiling.

Mikayla just shrugged with a smirk on her face and ran down the hill.

"Hey!" Nate ran after her and finally caught her by her waist.

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun**_

_**Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated**_

Mikayla giggled and Nate turned her so she was facing him and smirked, "Please tell me?" he asked her.

"You," she still had a smile on her face but it was much more serious as she gazed into his eyes.

Nate smiled at her "Wish granted," he leaned in and his lips collided with hers. It was absolutely perfect under the stars. Mikayla wrapped her arms around his neck and kept it going. There was only one thing that would make this moment unforgettable.. Second's later thunder crashed and rain began to pour from the sky. Nate and Mikayla pulled away and looked up at the sky then back at each other and smiled putting their foreheads against one another's. They didn't need to say anything to know that they were madly in love. They could see it in each others eyes.

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there..**_

--

**xD**

**I love it xD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
